Grin & Bare It
by AlfendisMysteryRoom
Summary: Our favorite group of teenage soul reapers are taught the in and outs of the birds and the bees. Practice makes perfect...and then some... LEMON ALL AROUND!
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

Scene opens on the Death Room. Sid walks in the room and over to Death.

"Lord Death, you called for my presence?"

"Hi, hello! What's up, Sid?"

"...you called me here, sir."

"That's right!"

Death and Sid stare at each other for a few moments before Sid breaks the silence.

"...should I go back and grade papers?"

"No, no! I called you here for a reason."

"And that is?"

"I have noticed that our entrance numbers this past semester have been significantly low."

"I have noticed that our attendance numbers have been down this past year."

"Yes, I've noticed that, too."

"In fact, they are the lowest they've ever been."

"Yes, and?"

"Well, something needs to be done about that. So I've decided that the best course of action would be to have a sex ed class and hope that all the teen pregnancy will solve our problem."

Sid just stares at Death.

"...uh-huh...and why was I selected for this?"

"Oh...uhhh..."

Earlier that day, Death had gathered all the other meisters together.

"So, who do you think should teach the class?"

"Sid," they all answer in unison.

Back in the present time, Death fumbles to come up with an excuse.

"Uh, no reason."

"Hmm..." Sid mutters. "I would like to go on record as saying I think this is a horrible idea and I hope it fails miserably."

"Noted. Now go help me make babies!"

Sid just stares at Death.

"...I don't think that came out how you wanted to."

"I always come out."

Sid shakes his head and leaves the Death Room.


	2. Day One

CHAPTER 1: Day One

"Ok class, settle down. Let's get started."

The students get quiet.

"I have spoken with Lord Death and he wants us to focus on one subject in particular. And while I have my reservations about it, it was a direct order so I will follow through with it."

Sid turns to the chalkboard behind him and writes, in big bold letters, SEX ED.

"Lord Death has made this priority one so take as many notes as you need."

Sid takes out Mira and she turns into her human form.

"I will have Mira assist me with the female portions. Ready, Mira?"

"Ready."

"Then let's begin."

Sid and Mira both drop their pants and remove their tops. Sid's thick manhood sways as he throws his shirt in a pile.

"I will be explaining the physical side of sex, while Professor Stein will explain the positions of intercourse. If we try to all be mature about this, I think we can get through it very quickly. And if any pictures of this end up on the internet, I will immediately fail you. Understood?"

"Yes, Professor Sid."

"Alright, then. Let's begins with identifying different parts of the body. First up is the male body. The male's genitalia is called the penis. It is comprised of the glans, testicles and-what's so funny, Blackstar?"

"It's a penis? What's not funny?"

"Blackstar, if you'd take this more serious, maybe you'd actually learn something."

"Pft, I know all there is to sex! I'm Blackstar! I'm a sex god!"

"Oh really? Then would you care to explain how to ejaculate a woman using only fellatio?"

"...fell...aye...she-what?"

"That's what I though. Now, where was I? Oh yes. Mira will now demonstrate what happens when a male is aroused and blood begins to flow to the pe-MMMNG!"

Mira begins passionately kissing and making out with Sid. His hands immediately grab her rear and squeezes her buttocks.

Soul looks over at Maka, who is noticeably uncomfortable.

"You okay, Maka?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm doing great."

Soul notices a small wet spot in the center crease of Maka's skirt.

"...see something you like?"

Maka blushes and sinks her head into her shoulders.

"No!"

"How about now?"

Maka turns and looks at Soul who has unzipped his pants and let his dick escape the confines of his shorts. Maka just stares in amazement at it. It's perfect. It's shape, it's slight curve, it's length. It wasn't a huge dick, very average in fact. But it just the right size, no scares from circumcision either. She reaches out and put her hand around it. The heat coming off of it was radiating out all around. It was the most intense thing she had ever felt before. She began sliding her hand up and down the shaft, almost instinctively. Soul laid his head back and began watching Sid and Mira again. Mira pulls her lips away, finding Sid member now fully erect.

"Err-hem, uh thank you Mira. As you can see, the penis is now fully erect. But first, we have to check the female's vaginal juices. Any guesses as to how we get vaginal juices flowing? Anyone? How about you, Liz? Patty?"

"Uh...Kid's penis is curved to the left. Thinking about it get me going on lonely nights."

"WHY DID YOU HAVE TO TELL EVERYONE ABOUT THAT?! IT'S EVEN MORE OF A DEFECT THAN MY HAIR!"

Instantly, Kid gets a nosebleed and passes out in his chair.

"Well yes, I supposed fantasizing would do it. But I'm thinking something along the lines of contact. The technical name for this is cunnilingus.'"

Sid helps Mira up onto the desk. She lays on her back with her legs bent slightly.

"Cunnilingus is when one person licks and sucks the vagina of another person. The tongue can be inserted into the vaginNNNMMM!"

Mira shoves Sid's head in between her legs and he immediately begins giving her head. Meanwhile, Blackstar leans over to Tsubaki.

"Pft, I don't need that. I'm Blackstar! My cock is the best around! It's the envy of every man, woman and child!"

"I don't think that came out how you meant it to."

"I always come out! I'm Blackstar!"

"Little more information than I needed to know."

"Blackstar! If you continue to interrupt this class, I will have no choice but to make an example of you."

"Pft! As compromised a position you're in, I'd like to see you try."

"Blackstar, don't do something you'll regret."

"I regret nothing! I commit to every action I do! I'm Blackstar!"

Sid pulls out and in one fell swoop, glides over to Blackstar, grabs him out of his seat and throws him in the air. Mira lunges off the desk, kicks Blackstar in the stomach, sending his body flying through the air. Sid clenches his fist and gives Blackstar a hardy sucker-punch to the spine. Cringes and gasps are heard from the class as audible cracks come from the blue-haired boy. Sid and Mira continue this back and forth, somewhat comparable to a tennis match. Eventually, Blackstar is not much more than a bruised and bloody stump. At this point, Sid hangs Blackstar up on the coat hook by the door. Death The Kid looks over at his twitching body.

"Hey Blackstar."

"...yeah..."

"Would you like a side of bacon with the egg on your face?"

Blackstar heavily breathes out his response.

"You...me...outside...ass-kicking..."

"Whatever."

"Now that he won't be an interruption any longer, let's continue." Sid carefully slides himself back into Mira and begins thrusting at a standard pace. "Now, after the male has been sufficiently stimulated, he begins approaching plateau. At this point (grunt) he will (grunt) begin to get overwhelmed with (grunt) pleasure (grunt) until (grunt) until (grunt) UNTIIILLL!"

Sid thrusts very quickly for a few moments until the feeling of sexual prowess overcomes him. He gives one final thrust as the life-giving semen begins to empty out into Mira's womanhood. After a few waves, Sid slides out, catches his breath, and composes himself.

"So...once the...male has...finished...the afterglow can...begin."

Mira gets off the table, letting the warm liquid drip out of her opening.

"Any questions?"

Every student raises their hand.

"No? Good. Class dismissed."

As the confused students file out of the classroom, Maka gathers up her notes. She hears Soul speak up.

"Well...you want to try it out?"

Maka was surprised by the question, yet she knew exactly what her answer would be.

"S-sure...I guess..." Maka whimpered.

As Maka picked up her things and walked past Soul, he lifted her skirt and smacked her ass. Maka left out a squeak, and clutched her books tighter. Soul walks past her with an evil grin on his face. She chases after him, but maintains a short distance behind him. They head downtown to their apartment, make there way up the steps and into the room. Soul closes the door behind them and turns around to see an embarrassed Maka holding her arm and looking down at the floor.

"Alright...you go first."

Soul begins unbuttoning his shirt.

"Should I be more seductive?"

"No, I don't think so. I mean it's just removing clothing. Why should it be seductive?"

Soul pulls Maka in close to his bare chest.

"Maybe because that's what I wanted."

Soul kisses Maka on the neck. She lets out a soft breath, feeling shivers down her spine.

"...Soul..."

"...yes?"

"...let's do it."

Maka begins making out with Soul and unbuckling his pants. Soul responds by undoing her top and unzipping her skirt. After they both are naked, they look into each other's eyes.

"...you'd be my first, you know..."

"Same here."

"...I'm glad it gets to be you."

"...me too."

Maka hold onto Soul as he lays her down of their bed. They make an attempt, but things start to go sour fast.

"...ow!"

"Stop moving!"

"You stop moving!"

"I'm supposed to move!"

"Not like that!"

"How would you know? You were jerking me off the whole class!"

"Oh, and you were paying attention?"

"Of course! Who do you think I am? Blackstar?"

"At this rate, you may as well be!"

Soul dismounts Maka and lays next to her. They both stare up at the ceiling.

"...maybe we aren't so good at this."

"But it seemed so simple in class."

"Let's just wait for tomorrow's class. Maybe we are missing something."

"I guess..."

Soul kisses Maka on the forehead. She smiles and cuddles with him. Soul just smiles as they both drift off to sleep.

"I love you, Maka."

Soul didn't expect a response, but he fully knew what it would've been.


	3. Day Two

DAY 2

The students are chatting with each other before class begins, when Maria and Stein walk in.

"Alright, class," Maria says. "Time to settle down and begin."

No one appears phased by her soft voice, let alone even notice it. Stein takes a wooden pointer holds it against the desk edge and snaps the end, causing a horrendous noise that quiets the students immediately. Maria cringes.

"...Thank you...Lord Death has asked Stein and myself to teach the second part of this health class."

"We hope this second class will help expand on the concepts you learned in Sid's class. We will proceed as follows: I will state certain terms and definitions of some different positions you can use during intercourse, while Marie will help me act them out to you students "

"Not all have to be used at once, but a good variety never hurt anyone!"

"Pencils ready?" Stein hoists Marie onto the desk, removes her panties, drops his own pants and mounts her. "This position is called missionary. It should be familiar to you all, as I am told this is what Sid showed you in his class."

Stein begins to thrust at a standard pace. Maria can't help but whimper in pleasure.

"Missionary is very standard, however you can change up many things such as angle of penetration and leg position.

At that moment, Stein lifts Maria's legs over his shoulders and back behind her arms. This allows Stein to more deeply penetrate her warm pussy.

"Feel free to get creative. I'll even give extra credit to any student pairs who can come up with a new variation on any sex position we learn here. Now, lets move on to doggy."

Stein pulls out of Maria, expertly flips her over, and penetrates her from behind, occasionally smacking her ass every third or fourth stroke.

"Oh my! Stein! Where did you learn moves like this?"

"I mostly learned all this through the mother of Ma...nevermind. Anyway, a modified form of doggy style is called 'anal'. Anal sex involves penetrating your partner's anus."

"Uhm Stein, I think I need some-OHMIGOD!"

Stein immediately pulls out of her drenched pussy, and expertly slides into her asshole., using her pussy juice as lube.

"This position is particularly pleasurable, due to the tightness of the anus, as well as how big your partner is."

"Oh, Stein! Stein! More!"

"Most additives can be held over from regular doggy style."

Stein smacks her ass, causing her to orgasm.

"OH MY GOD!" she screams and squirts all over the front desk. Stein pulls out and writes a few notes on the chalkboard. The students follow suit by copying the notes into the notebooks.

"Now let's take a look at the other end: Oral. This is an act that takes place between you and your partner, whereby one of the participants takes their mouth and proceeds to masticate until the second person receiving said stimulation reaches a state of orgasm. However, any mouth movement will do. If you aren't a very creative person, I recommend drawing the alphabet. Maria, would you mind telling the students what letter I'm on as we go along?"

Stein licks his lips and proceeds to draw the alphabet on Maria's pussy lips while she attempts to say aloud what letter he is currently on.

"A...B...C...D..."

Maria barely gets through the entire alphabet. By the tie she reaches X, Y & Z, she is convulsing and choking on her own saliva. Stein gets up and writes a few more notes on the chalkboard. Maria composes herself, gets up and points at Stein.

"How come you never came?!"

"Did you want me to?"

"Well...yes."

"Class, is anyone here interested in seeing me orgasm?"

A few people raise their hands.

"Ok, if you insist."

Stein turns his body toward Maria and begins rotating the screw in his head. The more he turns, the more he begins to clench his teeth and tense up. After a few dozen rotations, Stein lets loose a large load of cum onto Maria's body. As stream after stream of cum splashes her, she moans in pleasure, feeling every inch of her body being warmed by the fluid. After his plateau, Stein pulls up his pants, gathers some papers and directs his attention toward the pupils.

"Class dismissed."

Later on, Tsubaki and Blackstar enter his apartment to crash for the night. Tsubaki heads into the bedroom and shuts the door. Blackstar just jumps and lays on the couch.

"So what do you think of the classes, Blackstar?" Tsubaki shouted.

"Ehh, I don't know. I'm kinda bored. Nothing can keep my interest. Except maybe fighting and training!"

"Aww that's too bad. I thought they were kind of enlightening."

"Really? Ha! You're such a nerd sometimes, Tsubaki."

Tsubaki opens the door, showing she has changed into some short shorts and a tank top that exposes her bare midriff. Blackstar stares for a moment, then shakes his head clear.

"Hehe say anything you want, I enjoyed it. Even if it was a little embarrassing. Wanna help me make dinner?"

"Sure!"

Blackstar and Tsubaki make their way into the kitchen, and begin making some Ramen.

"You know, Tsubaki...I don't think I could ever replace you."

"Awww, thanks, Blackstar. I wouldn't ever want to replace you either." She tastes the Ramen broth. "Hmm...needs more chicken flavoring!"

Tsubaki bends down, rummaging through some cabinets. Her shorts immediately camel toe and allow her ass cheeks to bulge out of the pant legs. Blackstar continues his attempt to carry the conversation.

"Uhhh...what I mean is...uhhm...I really like having you around me..."

"Well, I like having you around too! You are very important to me!"

Tsubaki bends over further, causing the tightness of her shorts to increase. Blackstar starts to feel an erection coming on, which he immediately tries to cover up.

"Uhh...Tsubaki..."

"Yes, Blackstar?"

"Uhh...I...uhh..."

Blackstar stares at the tight behind of his weapon gets tighter and tighter and the bulge in his pants gets larger and larger. He no longer can take it. Blackstar grabs Tsubaki's hips and begins to rub his hard bulge on his weapon's warm crotch.

"Oh! Blackstar!"

"Tsubaki..."

"Your thing...it's so...warm!"

"Is...is it what you expected?"

"It's even better...!"

Tsubaki bucks her hips, goading him on to be more rough. His hands let go of her hips and move to under her skirt. He gropes her full mounds like fresh fruit, squeezing them ever so gently.

Blackstar! Oh, Blackstar!"

Tsubaki! Your tits are amazing! They're so soft!"

Mmm...oh Blackstar...how did you ever learn to please a woman?"

Blackstar pulls his hands and body away from Tsubaki

"Why wouldn't I want to know how to please my woman?"

Tsubaki lunges in to deeply kiss Blackstar. He responds by feeling her up and squeezing her ass. After a few minutes, she pulls back.

"Then I guess I'll have to learn how to please him back."

Tsubaki bends down on her knees and faces the bulge before her. She grabs onto the clasp and undoes the metal hook, letting the baggy pants drop around his ankles. The bulge is now more defined. She grimaces as she grabs the waistband of his shorts and pulls. Blackstar's cock bounces back up, now free of the clothing that once surrounded it.

"Wow..."

"What? is it not big enough? Maybe too big?"

"No...it's...perfect..."

Tsubaki closes her eyes as her lips touch the head and her mouth engulfs his whole length. Blackstar gasps as his breath is taken away by the warm wet sensation of Tsubaki's mouth. The way her taste buds glide over his skin and gently massage every nerve ending in his manhood causes his surroundings to melt away. However, before he becomes too mentally gone, he pulls Tsubaki away. She looks up at him, slightly concerned.

What's wrong? Don't you to finish?

Oh, I'm gonna finish..." Blackstar says as he plants his lips on Tsubaki. "But I wanna finish inside you."

Tsubaki gasps.

"Blackstar...you mean you wanna...?"

"I wanna fuck you, Tsubaki. I wanna fuck you so hard. I wanna shove my cock so far inside you, you're insides won't know what hit them."

Immediately,. Tsubaki plants her lips on his and holds him tight. She rolls him over so she is kneeling on top of him. She takes off all her clothes and rubs warm shaft with her pussy lips.

"Mmm Blackstar...I may need some help with this thing..."

Blackstar smiles, takes hold of his long shaft, positions the pink mushroom head at Tsubaki's opening and places his hands on her hips.

"Tsubaki...are you ready...?"

"Oh, Blackstar...Yes...I'm ready..."

Blackstar slides his dick inside Tsubaki. She moans as it fills her up and parts her from the inside.

"How does it feel?"

"It feels amazing...I never imagined anything close to this...it even feels like it's getting bigger!"

"How can I not get bigger when your insides feel this warm and soft!"

"You can...move...if you want to..."

Blackstar starts bucking his hips slightly, goading Tsubaki to start sliding up and down the shaft with her hips. She moans as the head hits her uterus time after time, punching it with pleasure. Blackstar feels the sensation of orgasm begin to build up behind him.

"Uh Tsubaki...I think it's happening..."

"Oh Blackstar! Yes, yes! It's happening all over!"

"No, Tsubaki...I think it's gonna happen..."

"Oh Blackstar, let it happen! I'm ready!"

"No, Tsubaki! I mean I'm almost there...I'm..."

"I'm almost there too! Let's go there together!"

"Tsubaki? Are you sure? I think I'm at the point of no return..."

Tsubaki rotates her arm back around and shoves her finger into his asshole. Blackstar bucks his hips full-tilt into Tsubaki, causing her to clench down on him is pleasure. Blackstar, feeling this sensation, begins to have an orgasm of him own, shooting stream after stream of semen into his partner. They hips continue to bang against each other as the flights of ecstasy continue to rush over their entwined bodies. Once the pleasure subsides, Tsubaki slides off of Blackstar, letting some of his ejaculate drip back onto his cock. She lays next to him and starts to catch her breath.

"How was that?" Tsubaki asked, worried that she had broken her meister. Blackstar immediately rolls over to her and kisses her passionately on the lips. When he breaks free, Tsubaki can't help but be in awe of his next statement.

"I love you, Tsubaki."

Tsubaki lunges in for another kiss.

"Say it again"

I...I love you"

She kisses him again.

"I love you...

Another kiss.

"I love you...

Another kiss.

Marry me.

Tsubaki starts for a kiss for stops before she gets to him.

"...w-what...?"

"...Marry me, Tsubaki. I want you to be my partner forever."

"...Blackstar...yes...yes-yes-yes!"

She lunges in and deeply kisses him. He can't help but put his arms around her as she twists her tongue around his own.

"Wanna go again?"

"Hell yeah!"

Blackstar rolls Tsubaki onto her back and he slides his semi-hard dick inside her. They enjoy each other's pleasure well into the night, letting the moon laugh and keep time.


	4. Day Three

DAY 3

The students file in and sit down like always. Maka looks around and sees Death The Kid enter. He is sulking and has a bored, depressed look on his face. Patty notices him and tries to get his attention.

"Hey Kid! Kiiiiid! Over here! We saved a space for you!"

Kid turns and looks at Liz and Patty, but just decides to sit in the front row by himself. As the students settle down, Yumi, Sid and Stein enter the room. Yumi stands at the podium, with Sid and Stein on either side.

"Good morning class," she begins. "For your final lesson, we will be teaching you a very important sexual technique: threesomes. Threesomes are a great way to interact and bond with other students. It also is the only way for students with two weapons to interact as a group. Your mileage may vary however. I apologize that this lesson may be a bit truncated compared to your other lessons, but Lord Death forgot to consult me on whether or not I was available to teach today, and I have a karate refresher in 40 minutes. So for the sake of time, Stein will help me prep."

Yumi bends over a table while Stein pulls down her pants and panties and begins to lick her pussy very systematically. Sid gets naked and sits on the table, allowing Yumi to start sucking on his flaccid cock. Stein pulls his mouth away, pulls his pants down around his ankles and slides his now erect cock into her dripping vagina. Seeing that Yumi is now deep throating Sid, Stein picks up the lesson.

"This is a basic threesome technique called spit roast. I'll assume most of you understand where the name comes from. Unless you're Blackstar. In which case this is how you were made."

"Jokes on you! I don't understand what that means either!"

"Right, well, anyway...let's move on."

Stein pulls his cock out, letting the pussy juice drip from his tip. Sid lies back on the table, awaiting Yumi to remove the rest of her clothing. Stein, having also removed all his clothing, notices the underwear choice Yumi has chosen. He leans in to whisper in her ear.

"Matching bra and panties, I see...black and lacy, no less...shows off your curves very well...quite the specimen you are...want to have dinner later tonight?"

"I thought men like you wine and dine the lady before she gets fucked?" Yumi asks, as she twirls her thumb around the ridge of Stein's cock head.

"Mmm...for you, I'd make an exception," Stein responds as he hoists Yumi on top of Sid. She slides Sid's dick into her opening, still sopping wet from Stein.

"As you can see," she begins, "threesomes are really just a combination of two regular positions. Here we see cowgirl..."

"And doggie," Stein exclaims as he loads his cock into Yumi's ass. She gasps as she is filled with the two men.

"That's why threesomes are so much more creative than twosomes. Just pick your two favorite positions and you're off."

Sid begins to grunt. "Speaking of getting off, it looks like Sid is about to finish, whereas I have yet to cum. This is mostly due to the fact that I have better control of my sexual urges than he does. But then again, sex does make one do some odd things now and again."

"Oh Sid, Sid! Cum inside me! Make zombie babies with me!"

"Exhibit A. A female may be so overloaded with pleasure that she will scream out things she wouldn't ever otherwise say. It's mostly forms of encouragement, but don't be afraid if it's most forceful on occasion."

Sid and Stein continue to go at it, but Stein becomes impatient.

"Oh come on, I don't have all day!"

Stein shoves his index finger into Sid's asshole. This instantly causes him to tense up and cum inside. This pulsating rhythm in turn causes Stein to cum in Yumi's ass. The three of them rhythmically pulse and grunt for a minute, eventually calming down and getting back on their feet.

"Once the male has finished, the process is more or less complete. This concludes the class. Exams will be administered this weekend. I will supervise. Don't disappoint me."

Can I go home now?

Actually, yes. You're services are no longer required.

You mean I can quit?

No. You're not getting off that easy.

Damn," Sid mutters, as he looks about the room. "Alright, who stole my boxers?"

Stein just clears his throat.

"Class dismissed."

A little while later, Liz, Patty and Kid are walking up the stairs to Kid's apartment.

"Woo! Class was fuuun today! I can't wait to try that out!"

Kid unlocks the door and the three of them enter the apartment.

"Oh, please. Kid will never try anything close to that. He's too much about symmetry. Threesomes aren't equal, especially in our case."

Kid closes the door behind them.

"Liz. Patty. Take off your clothes."

"What?"

"I'm losing my virginity tonight. Take off your clothes."

"Okay!" exclaims Patty, as she swiftly removes her top.

"Wait, hang on a sec. This isn't like you, Kid. Why the sudden change?"

"No reason."

"Kiiiiiiiid. I know you better than this. This isn't you. Is this Blackstar? Does he have something to do with this? Are you two in some weird testosterone competition?"

"No, it's not that!"

"I'm nakeeeeeeed!" Patty screams from the bedroom.

"Then what the hell is going on? What gives?"

It's nothing."

"Kid. I'm not buying that. I can see right through you.

"You know nothing."

"I know something is wrong. I know something is bothering you. I know something is pushing you to do something you don't want to do."

"I do want to do this."

"Then tell me why."

"Because I..." Kid pauses to breath. "Because I'm tired of being the odd man out. I'm tired of...I'm tired of being a kid...I want to be a m-"

Liz interrupts Kid by planting a large kiss on his lips. Kid places his hands on her hips and his thumbs in the waistband of her pants. His fingers massage her hips, causing Liz to moan slightly. After a minute, their lips part.

"...I think I can manage that," Liz says with a smile.

She kisses him again as he lowers her onto the floor. He tears the fabric of her top, kisses her neck and unclasps her bra. Liz moans as Kid makes his way down to her now bare breasts.

"You know," Kid says in-between kisses, "I've always liked the size of your breasts...they're so...supple...and warm...and tender..."

"But-mmm-Kid," Liz moans, "The left one is slightly higher than the right...doesn't that-oh-bother you?"

Kid kisses his way further down to Liz's bellybutton. He swirls his tongue around the hole, then darts his tongue quickly inside. Liz giggles out of ticklish reflex. Kid turns his head toward her.

"Liz...you and Patty are my pride and joy...I wouldn't trade you two for any other weapon in this academy...you two may be crazy and asymmetrical but you're my crazy asymmetrical girls...and you're both what I want...

"Oh, Kid," Liz smiles. "I hope to never let you down.

"And I hope to never let you down as well. As long as I live, I hope to never make-"

Liz interrupts Kid by pulling him in for a kiss.

"Just shut up and take off my pants."

Kid smirks and undoes the button of her pants. She raises her hips so Kid can slide them off her body. Suddenly, Kid notices something is missing.

"Well, Kid," Liz says, "What do you think?"

Kid stares at her.

"You...you don't wear panties?"

"Well, not anymore."

"'Not anymore'?! What do you mean?"

"I mean I don't wear panties and haven't for a while."

"Why did you stop?!"

"Because they always get soaking wet when I'm around you, okay?!"

"THEY ALWAYS GET-wait what...?"

A silence falls over the room.

"...you heard me...you are a very attractive male...I can't help it...

"When did this start?"

"It started when I saw you play basketball for the first time...you looked so...casual...and normal...it was really sexy.."

"...you...you think I'm sexy?"

"Of course I do, Kid. Your body is perfect...so strong yet thin...so tight yet so-"

"I'M FINGERING MYSEEEEEEEELF!" Patty playfully yells from the other room.

"Ugh, she always knows how to kill the mood sometimes," Kid scoffs.

"Think you can make it quick? I know it's your first time."

"Doesn't that guarantee it'll be quick?"

"Pretty much," Liz smiles.

Kid pulls down his boxer briefs, letting his manhood bounce up and point out at Liz and Patty.

"Huh...I forgot it looked like that."

"What? What does it look like?"

"You don't know what your penis looks like?! Wow...must be a guy thing..."

"Of course I know what it looks like! But you made a comment and I'm worried there is something wrong!"

"Oh, there's nothing wrong, Kid. I just forgot that you curve ever-so slightly to the left."

"I KNOW! I'M A DISGRACE! NO WOMAN WILL EVER WANT TO DATE ME!"

"Kid, you know that's not true."

"Oh yeah, prove it!"

"Okay, I will."

Liz gets down on her knees and stares at Kid's penis.

"Well, what do you think?

MEANWHILE, AT MAKA'S

Maka and Soul open the door to her apartment. They both jump in surprise as they both find Crona buck-naked, holding his arms awkwardly.

"W-well...what do you think?"

Soul and Maka can't help but stare in amazement at how well-endowed Crona's manhood is.

"Crona...I didn't think you were so...large..."

"I know. It's embarrassing."

"Why? You even bigger than me? I'd say that's a reason to be proud."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah! You're well on your way to being a man, dude. And I know one lady, who wants to make that happen."

Soul points his head towards Maka and winks. Maka grabs Crona by the hand and leads him into the bedroom. She promptly throws them both on the bed, opening her own legs wide as she lands.

"Crona?"

"Y-yes, Maka?"

"You ready?"

"I...I think so..."

"Alright. Just get on top of me and we'll take this as slow as you're comfortable with."

"O-okay..."

Crona mounts Maka and points the tip of his thick cock at her opening.

"You sure you want this?"

"I'm...I'm sure."

"Okay. Then just push your hips into mine."

"I'm...I'm not sure what you mean..."

"Just move so you slightly enter my-"

"SERIOUSLY, YOU SUCK AT THIS! JUST SLIDE IT INSIDE!" Ragnarok yells from behind Crona, placing his hands on Crona's hips and shoving them towards Maka. Crona slides into Maka, causing her to have a swift, pleasurable orgasm.

"OH MY GOD CRONA! YOU'RE FILLING MY TO THE BRIM!" Maka screams in pleasure.

After her orgasm dies down, Maka hold Crona and comforts him.

"Oh my...Crona...that was...wow..."

"Do I feel good?" Crona asks, concerned.

"Absolutely! I don't think I've ever felt anyone like this before."

"You mean it?"

"Crona...you have raised the bar for all men...be proud," Maka responds, smiling. "So how do I feel to you?"

"Maka...I've never felt anything like this before...it's so warm inside...and so slippery..."

"Crona...I've never been filled like this before...it's amazing!"

"You sure?"

"Oh yes! Being one with you doesn't compare to anything!"

"Oh Maka..."

Crona plants a big, long, wet kiss on Maka and begins moving his hips rhythmically. Maka breathes deeply as Crona's rod penetrates her deeply, but softly. After a few minutes, Crona and Maka are interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Mind if I join in?"

Soul has removed all his clothing and is standing in the doorway. His penis is fully erect from having watched his meister have relations with someone other than himself.

"Go for it!" Crona happily responds.

"Are you sure?" Maka asks, concerned.

Crona turns back to face Maka.

"I think after having done it with you, I can conquer anything! ...in the bedroom, at least..."

Maka laughs, takes hold of Crona and rolls over, putting Maka on top. Soul smiles and rushes over to Maka, placing his dick on top of the entrance to her ass. She coos as she looks and Crona.

"Are you ready for round 2?"

"R-round 2?"

"Close enough for me," Soul excitedly says and he pushes his dick inside Maka's ass. She gasped and pushes her hips towards him, making Crona pant with pleasure as she massages his dick once more. The three of them begin a kind of clockwork rhythm as each one pleasures the other.

"M-Maka..." Crona exclaims. "I...I can feel Soul..."

"Isn't it wonderful, Crona?" Maka screams. "I have both my boys inside me! We feel each other in ways only other could dream of!"

"Boys?" Soul questions. "I'd like to think we are men here."

"Oh yes, show me how manly you both are!"

Suddenly, the three of them are interrupted by a door slamming open.

"Soul! I need your help. I can't seem to get it up around Liz and Patty and I was wondering if you...what are you three doing?"

"Each other. What does it look like?" Soul snapped back. "At least me and Crona can get it up."

"Oh, excuse me, Mr. Five-And-A-Half-Inches! Some of us try and go above and beyond everyone else."

"Hey! I am the average male! Perfect size!"

"Perfectly disappointing."

"Pft, Maka is enjoying it. Right, Maka?

Maka moans in agreeance.

"See?"

"Oh, that means nothing! I'll bet you two had-"

"HEY," Crona yells, "I'M TRYING TO FUCK THE GIRL I LOVE! DO YOU MIND?!"

Silence fills the room.

"You...you love me?"

"Well, yeah...I mean, you mean more to me than anyone else...and I want to show you how much I love you..."

"Oh, Crona..."

Maka holds Crona's head as she deeply kisses him. Crona begins thrusting his hips again, ever deepening his penetration.

"Maka...I don't feel right..."

"That's good, Crona. Keep going!"

"But what will happen if I keep going?"

"We will make a baby."

"We...will...make...a..."

"Yes, Crona...cum inside me...cum inside...cum for me!"

"Oh Maka...Maka...MAKAAAAAAAA!"

Crona continues thrusting as his first ever ejaculation starts.

"Oh Crona!" Maka yells. "I can feel it! It's all inside me! It's covering my walls!"

"It's still coming!" Crona yells. "It's overwhelming! I never want it to stop!"

The two of them twitch and gasp for air as they come down from the ecstasy. They hold each other tight and Maka gushes the life fluid past the now soft manhood attached to Crona.

"Please tell me...please tell me we can do that again," Crona asks through the deep breaths.

"Oh, Crona..." Maka responds, "I want to do this as often as you feel comfortable. My happiness comes from your happiness."

Crona smiles and kiss Maka.

"If you two are quite done, a man's future is at stake her!" Kid yells to the two lovebirds.

"I'm free, if you need help," Soul says to Kid, as his penis drips on Kid's foot.

"Nevermind," Kid responds. "I'll just...go...touch myself or something."

Kid leaves the room, closing the door behind him.

"I need to get better friends," Kid thinks to himself. "My current ones are so...unpredictable."


	5. Epilogue

EPILOGUE

Sid walks into the Death Room. Lord Death is starring into his mirror.

"You called me, Lord Death?"

"Why, yes, Sid. Have a seat." They both sit down at a table where a pot of tea has been prepared. "I am happy to report that the sex ed class worked! Many female students are reporting that they are pregnant! Sounds like our numbers are going to increases here very soon! As such, I've hired all the meisters back here as teachers to help with the future influx of students."

Sid just stares at Death.

"...ok, so what did you need to tell me personally?"

"Well, I wanted to thank you. I gave you an incredible task and you completed it, despite your aversion to it."

"Well, thank you, Lord Death."

"As such, I wanted to give you a token of my appreciation."

Death removes his mask and cloak to reveal a very handsome, thin man with long, flowing black hair. He gets up from his side of the table, walks over to Sid, and kisses him. Sid freezes up. Once Lord Death pulls away, Sid falls backwards onto his back. Lord Death puts his mask and cloak back on, then turns back to his mirror.

'You may go now. Oh, do me a favor and call Stein in here. I have some business that he need to attend to and I'm sure you're very busy as well."

Sid crawls out of the room, wishing to himself that he could just go home and never teach again.

Meanwhile, over at Maka's home, the bed is creaking as two bodies shift back and forth under the covers. Suddenly, the cell phone on the nightstand rings. Maka emerges from the covers to answer it.

"Ugh, stupid phone...hello?"

"Hey." Soul's voice sighed on the other end. "Heard you got an A in the class."

"You expect any less from me?"

"Not at all. I'm just confused as to how you passed at all. You didn't get pregnant."

"Oh, my dad said nothing would happen to me."

"And you believed him?"

"No, but surprisingly, he was right."

"Any reason why?"

"Not sure. May have something to do with these pills he gave me."

"Pills? What kind?"

"Some kind of small white pill."

"How often did you have to take them?"

"Every day. I get a little dizzy and nauseous every now and then, but they don't seem to have any effect on me."

"Ohh...gotcha."

"What?"

"Nothing. You just are amazing in more ways than one. That's all."

"Whatever. So what are you up to?"

"Just celebrating."

"Oh? With who?"

"That cat witch."

"How wonderful."

"What about you?"

"Justin and I have been hanging out."

"Really? I never would've imagined you two would have anything in common."

"Well, we both are star students and he is pretty cute."

"Has he listened to a word you said yet?"

"Well, he does understand one phrase in particular."

"Which one is that?"

"Grab my ankles and resonate my pussy."

Justin yells out a "Yes, ma'am" as he pushes Maka's head down into the bed and begins fucking her already wet pussy. Maka lets out the occasional whimper, but otherwise is unfazed by the penetration. Suddenly, there is a knock at the door. Maka jumps out of the bed and heads toward the door, buck naked.

"Ugh, why is it someone always has to interrupt just as I'm about to cu-"

She opens the door to find Stein standing outside, looking back at her.

"Hello, Maka."

She slams the door in his face out of embarrassment.

"You know there's nothing to be embarrassed about, right?"

"What do you want?!"

"You are quite the mature young adult, Maka. It makes me proud to know how much you are progressing."

Maka quickly opens the door, pulls Stein into the room, and shuts the door behind him. She is wearing just her black overcoat that barely covers her chest.

"Why are you here?"

"What? You don't like visiting your favorite teacher?"

"Not while on a date!"

"Is that what you call snogging a teacher in flagrante delicto?"

At that moment, naked Justin walks past them both, pours himself a glass of milk, and heads back into the bedroom, drinking from the glass. Maka just sighs.

"...what difference does it make to you...?"

"Because I care about you."

"No, you don't."

"I absolutely do. You're a star student. One that is the envy of all her classmates. You're smart, you're funny, and you know it. But most of all, you're..."

Stein pauses.

"...I'm what?"

Stein takes a long breath.

"...Maka, you realize I'm your biological father, right?"

Maka looks out the window.

"Yeah, I kinda figured."

"And that even though Spirit and your mother were married, she and I carried on an affair?"

"...yep..."

"And on the same token, you are in a committed relationship with Soul, you are actually carrying on a sexual relationship with Justin, and are therefore repeating exactly what your mother did?"

"...so what?"

"...Nothing. Just wanted to make sure you were aware of the situation. Enjoy the rest of your day..."

Naked Justin walks by them again to refill his glass.

"...All seven and a half meaty inches of it."

Stein walks away. Maka closes the door and think to herself.

"Huh...wonder what that means..."

THE END


End file.
